This invention relates to improved mechanism for detachably locking an engine and transmission in operative driving relationship. Objects of the invention are to provide an engine-transmission connecting mechanism wherein:
1. the mechanism can be operated between the "power-transmitting" mode and "detached" mode with a single manual actuator device. PA1 2. the above-mentioned actuator device is located in a readily accessible position (in most cases this position would be above the mechanism horizontal centerline). PA1 3. the above-mentioned actuator device comprises a toothed worm-worm wheel assembly having a self-locking characteristic. PA1 4. the mechanism includes locking elements that are located within a housing structure away from atmospheric dirt that could interfere with operation of the mechanism or otherwise adversely affect the useful life of the mechanism. PA1 5. the mechanism takes up comparatively small axial space between the engine and transmission; i.e., the mechanism does not significantly increase the axial dimension of the engine-transmission envelope.